A need exists for a solar powered rechargeable street light and system that can be used individually or powered from a central controller for security purposes, such as in a prison area, or in an area known for crime, such as vandalism and theft.
A need exists for a solar powered rechargeable street light and system that can be quickly installed, with no welding, easily transported down a roadway without the need for special permits, and have replaceable components.
A further need exists for a solar powered rechargeable street light and system that has a robust photovoltaic frame which can withstand sandstorms and impact of high velocity particulate without shutting down.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.